Levitation
Levitation is the power to magically propel yourself into the air without the use of tools or assistance from another person or being. It is a weaker form of Flight and this is the second power of Phoebe Halliwell, and first active power of hers. This gift was later taken away due to her abuse of magic. Phoebe activated this power by lifting her arms into the air, and mainly used it to dodge demonic attacks or mixed it with her martial arts skills. When she first received her ability, she was unable to control it properly as it was to new for her. Phoebe could not glide through the air without assistance, such as when Prue used telekinesis to propel Phoebe through the air in the episode "Once Upon A Time". During the later seasons though, we see Phoebe progressing, and combining her levitation ability more and more with her martial arts. Odd advancement Some fans found Phoebe's new power odd because there was no relation to her primary power of premonition. This puzzling development has led some fans to speculate on the origin of this new active power. One theory is that her levitation power stems from her martial arts skills. However, it's now believed that her power of levitation comes from her power of premonition. Phoebe's power of premonition in theory "lifts" her into the premonition against her will; as she said to Prue in the season one episode "Love Hurts" "It's as though I'm being pulled against my will", therefore the natural advancement is that she can lift her body into the air by levitating. This power just like her power of premonition was uncontrollable at first. She mainly activated her power by lifting her arms into the air. Notes * Phoebe levitates for the first time in the episode "The Honeymoon's Over" * In "Once Upon A Time" Phoebe levitates on command for the first time (rather than as a reflex) * The episode "Power Outage" marks the point in which Phoebe can now move sideways during levitation, and glide short distances. * In the early season four episode "Hell Hath No Fury", Phoebe uses her power more efficiently by kicking both Piper and a Fury at once. Phoebe is able to levitate even farther distances in this episode. * Phoebe's power of levitation when combined with her martial arts skills strengthens them so that she is able to send demons flying with her levitative kicks as she did in the season four episode "Enter the Demon". * Late season four episodes "The Fifth Halliwheel" and "We're Off To See The Wizard", is when Phoebe uses her levitative ability more defensively by dodging demonic attacks. * In the season five episode "The Importance of Being Phoebe", Phoebe strengthens her hand-to-hand combat due to her levitation power whiplashing an imposter. * In the season six episode "Love's A Witch", Phoebe now uses the ability to levitate whilst meditating, and projectively levitates the pillow under her during her levitative state. This episode marks when Phoebe's power mysteriously advances, but we do not see Phoebe projectively levitate anything again. * This power was taken away from Phoebe by the Tribunal, but presumbly regains it later in the future. Projective Levitation In the season two episode Morality Bites, future Phoebe could levitate herself and others. In the season three episode "Pre-Witched" the girls face a feline warlock familiar with the power of Projective levitation; stolen from a witch. Using this power, the warlock, Shadow, could cause other objects and people to levitate however it is not known if he could levitate himself. List of users *Phoebe Halliwell *Matthew Tate *Phoebe Bowen (possibly) *The Source *Angel of Death *Sigmund *Sirk *Necron *Ghosts *Katya *Shadow *Shax See Also * Flight * Agility * Floating * Hovering Category:Powers